


The B9 apartment

by kybernature



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Love/Hate, Mentioned Leia Organa, One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Prompt Fic, Rey Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybernature/pseuds/kybernature
Summary: Rey works a night shift and needs to sleep during the day, but that seems impossible when her loud neighbor just screams at his phone all day.When she complains and he does nothing, the girl decides to do even louder noises to annoy him.[ ONE SHOT ]





	The B9 apartment

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT  
this is based on a writing prompt by @reyloprompts on twitter  
tysm for reading!

Rey had only moved into her new apartment some months ago, when she got that amazing job. It was a night shift, but her old job was too. She spent her days sleeping and nights awake, or at least that was until she moved to the new building. She had a loud, noisy neighbor that kept screaming at the phone like a psychopath. She knew he was not talking to anyone in person because there was no response to his angry screams.

She had never seen him, never, but oh she did know his voice very well. The conversations often started calmly, but his voice was so deep he sounded angry all the time. Then the screams begun and Rey couldn't sleep at all. 

That day wasn't any different. She tried to sleep and she seemed actually impressed that her neighbor wasn't screaming like he usually did. When she thought she was going to fall asleep, her eyes flied open when a “Godamn!” hit her like a train. Her brown eyes, earlier tired, now showed an angry gesture. She couldn't keep pretending like nothing happened. She put on her rope, her shoes and went straight to the door in front of hers. Apartment B9. She knocked the door at least twenty times before he opened up. A large, dark haired man wacthed the now really little Rey with an angry gesture.

“You need anything?” he asked, with an expression that asked her —not so kindly— to leave.

“Yes, I do need something actually. For you to stop screaming. I have to sleep.” she answered his question, trying to not take her eyes from his eyes. The neighbor looked her up and down.

“It's 2 pm” it was? Shit, she had been trying to sleep for almost two hours now. More reasons to be upset.

“I work in the night shift. Just keep it quiet.” Rey said. “You've been screaming at that phone since I moved in, and it's always when I'm trying to sleep”

“Well, I'm a busy man, so if you spend your days sleeping is not my fault.” oh, that burned. Her face turned a bright shade of red.

“You can't just scream and make loud noises and expect no complains! If you want to be noisy move into a house, not to a building full of other people.” and then she left, closing her apartment door with such strength that you could hear the BANG from across the hall.

He did the same thing, but not that angry. If he wanted to be loud, fine, she could be as loud as him, or even more. That same day, the brown haired open a wardrobe in the entry of her home, that stored a guitar case and an amplifier. She plugged everything in and started playing. Rey had missed that.

That feeling of freedom when she played.

The hours passed quickly than she had expected. Rey unplugged her stuff and begun to put her clothes on, as well as do her hair with her usual three buns. On her way out, the loud neighbor was leaving too.

Not a single word came out of their mouths, but Rey couldn't do anything but laugh. He walked away from her, and she followed him. There was only one elevator after all, and they had to go together.

“I'm Ben” he said, breaking that awkward silence while they went down in the elevator.

“Rey” she said her name, pretending seriousness. She was still mad, obviously, but vengeance felt amazing and she wanted to laugh out loud.

They both got out of the elevator. Ben headed south. And Rey north. His clothes were elegant, maybe he was going to a date, or something important. The brown haired didn't want to think about him.

Coming back at 6 am from her job wasn't the best thing. The sun was rising, but that didn't mean there was natural light in the streets. She was fighting with her own sleepy mind, trying not to fall asleep on the subway. Her mission was not a success. A miracle woke her up when she had arrived to her destination. The subway station was only a minute away from her building, but it felt like an hour walking with that much tiredness in her system.

Her body literally begged for her to go to sleep, but her plans changed as she opened her apartment door. She switched on her speakers, and put loud music. After that, she fell to her bed, ignoring the music. She fell asleep, even though the music was so loud that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. 

Rey woke up after some hours of sleep because her doorbell was ringing. 

“Going!” she screamed. Her feet moved slowly, and she opened the door, encountering herself with Ben. His black hair was messy, his eyes with bags beneath them and an angry face was staring back at her. “Need anything?”

“The music. Turn that shit down” he said, in a rough— but sexy— voice.

“Oh, was I bothering?” she asked, in a sort of sarcastic way.

“You were. Now keep it down, please.” and then he left, closing the B9 apartment door behind him. Rey laughed out loud and switched off the music, as he asked. He only said the music, not any other noise.

Thinking of a way of bothering him was the most fun he had had in days, even though she went out with her friends and everything whenever she could, this was way funnier. 

She grabbed her phone, not really sure what to do with it, and it rang as if it was meant to be, and she had made someone call by simply thinking about it. 

A guy she actually had forgotten about was in the other side of the line, talking about how he wanted to meet again. Another loud noise to add to the list. It was Sunday so she didn't have to work, so Rey invited the guy to have dinner at her apartment. Things escalated quickly, and by 2 am, they were making one of the loudest and most irritating noises. Sex. She was thinking about Ben, for some reason. She didn't want to think about him, but she did, and it was driving her crazy. Maybe because what she was doing was simply to irritate him, but either way, his black hair and tired eyes were on her mind.

A week or two passed by, and Rey hadn't stopped doing loud noises since that morning where she played guitar for hours. And as she did loud noises, Ben complained as well. Every day. It was like a mutual game, now his tired eyes started looking like pretty eyes, and his face, that smiled and chuckled in a flirty way every time Rey opened the door. 

But that day, that night was different. An unexpected call striked her while she was getting ready for work. Her boss was in the hospital. That sweet woman was in the hospital with a coma. Leia had been like a mother to her since she had arrived to the city. Everyone was asked not to go to work that day, but she left her apartment anyways to go buy some food and dairy. 

When she came back from the store, her neighbor was walking, slowly, tired… sad. As they opened the door at the same time, he looked back.

“No noises today?” he asked. He wasn't at a happy place, and she could feel that.

“I'm not really in the mood today” Rey answered, moving her head slightly and letting a sigh come out of her lips.

“Yeah, I'm not even in the mood to complain either.” they laughed a little, but it quickly dried off. They looked at each other. Rey lied on her door and Ben too, holding the door handle. 

“Is everything ok?” oh shit, why did she say that? She was showing some sort of kindness to him, and that was weird. For the both of them. He closed his eyes and put his fingers on his forehead, looking at her again some seconds after.

“Not really, my mom is at the hospital. In a coma...” he stopped, and Rey's breathing seemed cut too. “I don't even know why I'm telling you this.” and he laughed a little bit, but it was more of a sad laughter, to hide his true feelings.

“Thank you for trusting me, Ben.” she said. They stared at each other for some seconds, not so many feets away. Then Rey realised something that made her look down and then up again. “Is your mom, called Leia?” she asked, expecting not to bother him.

“She is, do you know her?” Ben seemed surprised, scuffing a little bit. Rey nodded. 

“She's my boss.” and the silence came back. “I'm sorry” said the brown haired girl after some seconds

“For what? You don't have to apologise for asking…”

“For being such a brat. I was upset and angry because I couldn't sleep and then you stopped screaming and I didn't stop it's just… I'm really sorry.” she apologised getting closer to him. And she stopped when they were right in front of each other.

“It's okay.” and silence again. Their eyes met, and him, who before everything was her loud neighbor, was now something else. She didn't know what, but Rey couldn't help but think about getting to know better the now not so loud neighbor of the B9 apartment.


End file.
